


Карт-бланш

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке  Toriya, кинк с наручниками</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карт-бланш

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/gifts).



  
Джотто ворвался в кабинет, даже не постучавшись. С прекрасной, только ему свойственной наглостью – как будто Алауди был его подчиненным, а не служителем закона, и не должен был, строго говоря, давным-давно арестовать Джотто за все его художества.  
– Какого черта, Алауди! Ты сорвал мне прекрасный план. Сегодня вечером я собирался вызвать Пабло на поединок и убить его, и все его люди подчинились бы мне! А теперь что? Нет, не говори, я сам знаю! Ты проведешь прекрасную неделю, отлавливая их поодиночке!  
– Не вопи.  
– Больше тебе сказать нечего?  
– Не учи меня работать.  
– Ты же меня учишь, – Джотто бесцеремонно уселся на край стола, сдвинув и перекособочив аккуратно выровненную стопку папок с делами. – Ладно, вопи не вопи, дело сделано, ты не выпустишь мерзавца из каталажки ради того, чтобы я его наконец-то прикончил. Но что делать с его бандой?  
– Ты уже сказал. Я проведу прекрасную неделю, отлавливая их по городским притонам, – Алауди откинулся на жесткую спинку стула, потянулся и повертел головой, разминая шею. Сегодня на него свалилось слишком много ненавистной бумажной работы. Жаль, что арест Пабло прошел безупречно, даже размяться не удалось. – Пересядь. Если ты не заметил, у меня здесь есть табурет.  
– Для арестованных.  
– Тебя арестовать?  
– Валяй, – Джотто, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом, протянул руки. Верхние папки съехали, опрокинув чернильницу, и с грохотом упали на пол. – Можно подумать, у тебя там кирпичи, а не бумага, – ничуть не смутившись, заметил Джотто.  
По столу потек чернильный ручей, Алауди убрал с его пути вечернюю газету и крепко взял Джотто за запястья. Сжал, сведя руки вместе.  
– Что ты обычно говоришь при аресте? – Джотто широко улыбнулся.  
– Тебя арестовывать себе дороже. Перебаламутишь всю каталажку, даже сидя в одиночке. – Алауди потянул Джотто на себя, жадно вслушиваясь в биение пульса под пальцами, борясь с желанием уткнуться лицом в его ладони. – Тебя бы на мое место, авантюрист. А меня на твое. Драться, не заботясь об ордере на арест, не представляешь, какое это счастье.  
– Ты устал, – тихо и неожиданно серьезно сказал Джотто. – Так нельзя. Третьи сутки ночуешь на работе, зарылся в бумажки, как крот, и даже Пабло, мерзавец бессовестный, сдался тебе без сопротивления. Ты вообще знаешь, что даже дежурный внизу давно спит?  
– Уволю завтра же, – проворчал Алауди. – За сон на рабочем месте. Разболтались.  
Джотто наклонился – папки рухнули на пол все сразу, взметнув вихрь не сколотых листов. Алауди было уже все равно. Завтра соберет. На самом деле он не просто устал, а выжал себя до полного отупения. «Третьи сутки на работе» – это было то, что видел Джотто. Но до того Алауди неделю шатался по горам, выслеживая контрабандистов, снабжавших Пабло патронами, и почти сутки давил державшего явку связника, разматывая тянувшиеся от мелкой банды нити. Пабло вовсе не был той мерзкой, но почти бессильной швалью, за которую принимал его Джотто.  
– Ты опять думаешь о ком-то из своих последственных, – выдохнул Джотто ему в макушку. – Эй, Алауди, расслабься!  
То, что Алауди не успел среагировать на дальнейшее, нельзя было объяснить даже крайней усталостью. Впрочем, он не ждал подвоха, это тоже сыграло роль. Джотто перекинул ноги через стол и спрыгнул со стороны Алауди, ладони скользнули по плечам, спине, короткое объятие разомкнулось, и оказалось, что руки Алауди скованы за спиной, да еще и прикованы к спинке стула.  
Джотто тихо рассмеялся. В его глазах горели золотые отблески, будто от заходящего солнца.  
– Похоже, что это я тебя арестовал.  
Алауди покрутил запястьями – холодная стальная кромка врезалась в кожу.  
– Не подозревал за тобой таких талантов.  
– Есть у кого учиться, – он не отстранялся, смотрел глаза в глаза, в упор, и Алауди привычно повело от его взгляда, от золотых отблесков скрытого в нем огня. До сих пор удавалось сопротивляться этой тяге, глушить работой и драками, но, похоже, настал миг, когда нужно было сдаться. Посмотреть правде в лицо… в глаза, усмехнулся про себя Алауди, в шальные золотые глаза шалопая и авантюриста Джотто, который, можно спорить на месячное жалованье против стертого медяка, прекрасно все понимает.  
– Поучись у меня отдыхать, – погрузив пальцы в волосы Алауди, Джотто притянул его к себе еще ближе, хотя ближе, казалось, было уже и некуда. Теперь их дыхание смешивалось, и Алауди подумал, что сейчас еще можно возмутиться, оттолкнуть, но через мгновение станет поздно. А потом решил: к черту все, пусть. Он хочет Джотто, и Джотто это увидел, понял – и сделал первый шаг. Глупо строить из себя оскорбленную невинную девицу. Алауди качнулся еще немного вперед и сказал, коснувшись губами губ:  
– Научи.  
Касание перешло в поцелуй, легкий, почти невесомый, как от летящей по ветру пушинки.  
– Разрешаешь?  
– Да.  
– Всё? – зачем-то уточнил Джотто.  
– Карт-бланш, – усмехнулся Алауди. Дернул скованными руками. Сейчас он жалел об одном – что не может запустить пальцы в вечно встрепанные лохмы Джотто, притянуть его к себе и не отпускать, держать, углубляя поцелуй. Скованные руки отдавали инициативу Джотто. Вот уж точно, карт-бланш.  
Алауди ненавидел отдавать инициативу – никогда и ни в чем. Но сейчас это оказалось легко. Может быть, потому что молчал так долго о своем желании, позволил Джотто самому понять и решить за двоих? Разбираться не хотелось, а значит, оставалось принять все, как есть.  
– Хорошо. – Джотто провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу, скользнул по скулам, обвел губы, сплел пальцы на шее и наконец-то поцеловал так, как хотел Алауди, глубоко и страстно. Не отпускал долго, и Алауди отвечал – жадно, как пьют воду в жару, взахлеб, не отрываясь. А потом Джотто отстранился, и Алауди рванулся следом, дернул руками, выругался. Стул зашатался, едва не упал, и Джотто зашептал, придержав за плечи:  
– Тихо, тихо. Арестованный, сидите смирно, не буйствуйте.  
«Стулу лет больше, чем мне, – зло подумал Алауди, – сломать спинку, и все дела». Но Джотто уже сел ему на колени, развел в стороны полы кителя и торопливо расстегивал рубашку, и от его близости, от быстрых прикосновений по телу волнами катился жар. «Карт-бланш», – напомнил себе Алауди. Сдерживаться, позволяя действовать только Джотто, было трудно. Беспомощность должна была бы бесить, но едва Алауди понял, что на самом деле может освободиться – все изменилось. Как будто злость мгновенно переплавилась в желание, в острую до боли необходимость – этих прикосновений, горячего дыхания, быстрых поцелуев и собственной неподвижности. Он подчинился предложенной игре, и это возбуждало так, как он и представить себе не мог.  
Горячие ладони скользили по спине, поднимаясь к плечам, надавливая, заставляя податься навстречу очередному поцелую – и опускались вниз, очерчивали линию над ремнем, и Алауди выгибался, захлебываясь стоном, мучительно ожидая, когда Джотто дойдет и до брюк. А тот не торопился, снова гладил спину, разминал мышцы вдоль позвоночника, склонялся, целуя шею над ключицей, обводя языком сосок, и вновь находил губами губы. Совсем скоро Алауди готов был кричать от желания, требовать, умолять, и лишь гордость заставляла ждать и подчиняться – ведь он сам так решил, сам отдал все права Джотто.  
Когда тот наконец-то расстегнул ширинку и сжал член сквозь тонкий хлопок трусов, Алауди не сдержал громкого, в голос, стона.  
– Эй, у нас не пытают заключенных, – тихо засмеялся Джотто. Сдвинул резинку, пробежался пальцами по напряженному члену и сжал. Алауди тряхнуло, как от удара током, он выгнулся, вскрикнув, а Джотто уже задвигал рукой – уверенно, будто точно знал, что именно Алауди нужно. Алауди смотрел вниз, на потемневшую головку, бесстыдно торчавшую из сжимавших ее пальцев, и с каждым движением все отчетливей понимал, что карт-бланш Джотто будет бессрочным. В голове мутилось, удовольствие выгибало, захлестывало, и в последнее мгновение Алауди все же поднял голову – и кончил, глядя Джотто в глаза. Бессильно откинулся на поддержавшую затылок ладонь. Навалилась тяжелая истома, и Алауди показалось, что он заснет сейчас, прямо как есть – в наручниках и с расстегнутыми штанами.  
– Теперь лучше, – мягко усмехнулся Джотто. Зарылся пальцами во взмокшие волосы, поцеловал долго и нежно, уже ничего не требуя. – У меня экипаж внизу, отвезу тебя домой. Твой дом сойдет за каталажку, Алауди?  
Погладил запястья, обвел пальцами наручники,– и наконец-то расстегнул. Покачал перед глазами Алауди стальными кольцами:  
– Возвращаю.  
Плечи затекли, Алауди, поморщившись, опустил руки. Медленно вздохнул. Ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо, очень спокойно и немного стыдно. Не за то, что произошло, а за то, что Джотто позаботился о нем – но не о себе. Но он и в самом деле устал так, что не был сейчас способен на что-то большее, а кроме того, категорически не умел говорить о таком вслух. Поэтому просто сжал пальцы Джотто на наручниках, накрыв своими, и сказал:  
– Оставь себе. Пригодятся.  
Наконец-то положил ладонь на затылок Джотто, зарылся пальцами в лохмы, притянул его к себе и поцеловал – коротко и резко, обещая все то, чего не мог сказать словами. И все же добавил:  
– Карт-бланш, Джотто. Он твой.  



End file.
